


Disguise

by hao8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, i just want it hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao8/pseuds/hao8
Summary: Mingyu who always seek for someone..who is long gone.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> They're cops here and Mingyu is a girl here also please imagine Minghao is taller than him. haha
> 
> So, hooray for my second fic(unbeta'd :p) and fun fact, this was based on my dream. yes, as short as this. I really hope this makes sense tho.

I’ve been searching for him everywhere. I know he told me he will go on his way because he found a life where he can be free to do whatever he likes and no one is giving him orders. He left our team 6 months ago but here I am still hoping he'll come back one day..

He was once a respectable cop; he was really doing great on his job. An asset in our division. Well, every people I know surely loves him. He's kind hearted and get along with everybody easily. When it comes to work, he makes sure to get it done right and just. And me? I was his partner in crime…literally. We chased after criminals to criminals, we were always together to hunt those evils down but little did I know, he’s growing on me, I have these blooming feelings only for him. Well, I tried to confess…but this bastard, yeah, he keeps dodging it whenever I tried to.

I am in the station now and everyone seems do not notice that he’s gone, maybe it’s just me and the only person who’s longing for his presence..

But everything seems off for me. I looked around and noticed that this newly hired girl in our station was nowhere to be found until I saw a familiar figure who is walking away in a hurry. It was the girl, I followed her. I didn’t use the mobile car to avoid some attention and for her not to become suspicious. I rode a taxi which came just right on time.

It was a 30 minutes ride and now we’re walking down the pathway and the area looks shady. I’m still behind her, far enough so she wouldn’t feel like someone is tailing her.

Okay what is she up to…?  
She stopped by a café and I hid myself in the bush and when she gets in she’s talking to someone, a woman… wait, that’s a disguise… that woman, no, that man, looks so much familiar to me, those eyes, that nose, that lips… No doubt, it’s MINGHAO!!! I stood up, shocked, I can’t believe what I’m seeing. I calmed myself as I went inside the café when I saw the girl was busy ordering something from the counter.

So I immediately take that chance and approach him.  
“There you are” he was surprised. “W-what are you doing here, Mingyu?” Oh..to hear him say my name again..but no, this isn't the right time. I frowned at him, “It’s me who should be asking you that. Why are you here? Why are you wearing like that? You look ridiculous.” He’s wearing a red silk dress that perfectly fits his body. He’s wearing a black high heels and body accessories the makes him look so elegant and fine. If you don’t look carefully you’ll think he’s a girl and I’m stupid enough to admire him despite all this tomfoolery because he looks so damn pretty. My trail of thoughts was cut off when I heard him laugh and whispers softly “Hey, slowdown. People are looking at us.” Well he's right, even the girl I followed earlier is looking at us already as same as the customers in the café. I rolled my eyes at him. Jerk, How can I calm down… I couldn’t help it as I cried silently… “Hey, what’s wrong, Gyu?” he's somewhat panicking and lend his handkerchief to me but I didn't take it “What’s wrong??? What’s wrong with you? Why did you leave? You know I’ll follow you. I’ll choose you. Why, please tell me, Hao...” He smiled painfully as I was staring at him, desperate for answers. “You know I can’t. I don’t want you to get hurt. I chose this life. I couldn’t drag you whenever and wherever I want to.” I shrugged. You know I will even you don’t have to say it. Stupid. “Tell me, what are you doing at this very moment? What business are you up to now? Shady monkey business? Just fvckin say it.” “Whatever you think now, I don’t care. It’s none of your business okay. I’ll do anything … You know I need money. I have to get it in any ways.” he flashed an evil smirk. I want to believe it’s fake and whatever he’s saying is just a bluff but he’s not taking any of his words back.

“Then... whatever you’re up to… I’ll make sure to catch you even if you have to kill me.” I wiped my tears and looked at him straight in his eyes, he was completely taken aback and I left, feeling stupid for being so desperate just for him..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you're reading my fic again haha.
> 
> ps: I know I tend to write short stories like this but I really don't know if I'll be able to write long or even chaptered stories as I am not really good at words haha but still thanks for reading! See ya!


End file.
